


001. Destroy

by Elica



Series: 200 drabbles challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 200 Drabble Challenge, Derek is angst, Destruction, Guilt, M/M, stiles is solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek destroys all things he touches. Stiles comes with a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	001. Destroy

Derek would destroy everything around him. Including people. He didn’t do it on purpose, but still, it was a pattern in his life. He knew that he couldn’t do any good in this life and that he would continue to hurt everyone who would come close to him even when he didn’t want to. More than that: everything he wanted to love and protect would soon be found dead, or hurt, or betrayed, or betraying. It was his curse.

“Ok, so would you want to become a hermit?”

The werewolf sighed, deeply installed in his couch. Stiles was pacing in front of him, biting lightly on his finger. It was distracting, one part of Derek’s mind realized. The other part, the part that had just explained his problem to the boy was shutting him down deeply. For the reason recently exposed. He couldn’t let Stiles get hurt. Destroy. By him. Guilt the size of the Texas’state.

“I may have an idea, big guy, but I need some preparation and research first. I’ll text you when it’s ready.”

During the following evening, Derek started to pack. He could be a hermit. Actually, that was a great idea. Scott would manage the pack (at least he would manage Isaac), he could kill Peter before going, and the humans would remained humans and alive. That was just fantastic.

His phone buzzed at four in the morning with Stiles’ text.

“Meet me at near the park at ten.”

He still could go, but Derek didn’t want to let down Stiles. The boy worked hard for him and that was just not fair. So he put his luggage back in the closet and tried to sleep until nine.

 

Stiles was alone by his bike when he arrived (the Jeep had died during the Darach’s madness; better her than Stiles though)

“Ok big guy! We take your car and just follow my instructions.”

Derek trusted Stiles and they soon drove by a body shop. Or it was may be more of a car cemetery. Stiles went out the car and climb on the fence like he was doing it everyday. Well, maybe he was. Derek didn’t question it, he followed.

“So,” said Stiles once they were surrounded by old cars. “Hit them.”

“What.”

“Hit them! Hit the cars! With your hands or your claws, I don’t care. Just hit them and let your guilt, your anger and your stress go out. It will do good. I promess.”

The last words were just a murmur and never had a murmur be so powerful.

Derek hit, breaking his hand and bleeding. He kept on hitting for minutes then hours and when he stopped, the sun was going down and Stiles was nowhere to be seen.

His heart felt empty but strangely calm. For the first time in months, he was able to breath right.

May be that was it, may be his guilt was just a port of his paranoia. May be he just had to get rid of it and then his future wouldn’t be so dark and depressing.

May be.

He texted Stiles:

“Know a good restaurant. Meet me at ten at the mall. Be classy, not plaid!”

Seconds later the answer came:

“I should have told you to pay me with money.”

“Believe me, it’ll be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/


End file.
